


One Leaps And The Other Falls

by Akitoakiyamaz



Category: Warrior Cat OC
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitoakiyamaz/pseuds/Akitoakiyamaz





	1. Chapter 1

A black tom with dull amber eyes that were previously handsome sat beside a brown tabby tom who licked his tongue over his nose.

"Have you cleaned anything else, Hawkscreech?" The black cat asked before purring as his mate pushed him in the chest.

"This has that old feeling to it," Hawkscreech rumbled, "Do not judge me, Crowtalon. Our grandkits are here."

Both toms smiled as two kits ran into the elder's den. They watched as they tumbled down the slope and into their paws. At the top there was a frowning shadow.

"Dear me," a molly mewed. "I apologise, Fathers of the Clan."

"Dear me, Cherrywing," Hawkscreech purred as one of the kits rolled in his big paws, "You do not have to call us that. Not after knowing this is your forth litter in the seasons you have lived."

"Tell us about them, will you?" Crowtalon rasped and Cherrywing flicked her thin tail as her trembling legs stepped down the slope. She took a seat in the middle of the toms.

"Well, Lionwing is a mighty she," Cherrywing said softly, grinning as she remembered the honey yellow cat, her big build blocking the sun off of her forth litter which squirmed in the elder's paws, "Considering she has no siblings to play with."

"She has Flowerflutter," Crowtalon volunteered.

"He is sick, pa," Cherrywing breathed. "He has the same sickness as Treepaw."

"Poor child," Hawkscreech stopped licking his scar. "Died an unfortunate death."

"My third litter died at birth," Cherrywing continued sadly before looking at her forth litter. "This will be my final, and I'll take one more apprentice before resting."

"It's best the sickness doesn't spread on to these two. Do they have names yet?"

"Treekit, after my second son and.." Cherrywing stayed silent, a flustered look showing instantly. "I thought you'd name her."

Hawkscreech and Crowtalon exchanged glances before purring as they both nuzzled the light brown tabby that took her mother's lighter colours. "How's bout Sparrowkit? In honour of us?"

"Dear me, the Fathers of the Clan continue to be wise as always," Cherrywing smiled, resting her head on her paws. The two elders did the same, and all of them fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparrowkit woke up in the cold medicine cat's den. Her thin mother sat beside the medicine cat.

"Im not sure how you manage to walk still," the medicine cat laughed, and her mother squirmed unconfortably but a grin split her muzzle. 

Sparrowkit looked up as her mother turned to look at her and her fish-brained brother, Treekit. She meowed with delight.

"Morning, my dear!" Her mother chirped almost so happily she forgot that they would again have to choke down the medicine cat's awful herbs again. Her mother wasnt aloud to give them milk, because she got really sick after Flowerflutter and Treepaw were birthed, and the two toms got sick, and Treepaw died and so did the three kits after him.

Her mother had been devastated that she had done this so she moved to the medicine cat den.

Her mother, Cherrywing, used to have a strong build but she put so much effort into Lionwing that he grew unwell and sick and thats why Lionwing had to care for her and Treekit.

"Morning, ma," Sparrowkit squeaked, pushing down on Treekit's muzzle to run to her. Cherrywing looked at the medicine cat. "Riverpebble, shall she wait a bit?"

"Kits die if they choke too early," Riverpebble said in reply as dragged his paw over Sparrowkit's head. Sparrowkit grinned.

"Can I go hang out with pa?" The little tabby asked, then regretted it as she remembered Cherrywing and her pa splitted up after they found out they were having a forth litter.

But Cherrywing forced a smile. "Yes, you can go see pa, he is over there with Sunbark."

"So many ThunderClan names in RiverClan," Riverpebble sighed and Sparrowkit dashed out. Her pa was the almighty leader of the clan and he was shamed continously by the other cats for leaving a sick cat. But he didnt care, because he was Stormstar.

"Pa!" Sparrowkit squealed and Stormstar turned his huge build, looking at the kit. Sunbark hissed angrily as the kit came towards them and unsheathed her claws.

"Get out, runt," her teeth parted as she snarled. She was about to swipe at the kit, but then a slim cat with the same shape as Cherrywing slid in front of Sparrowkit. Flowerflutter.

His honey brown pelt matched his mother's more than Lionwing's. But that didnt matter. He crouched below Sunbark who sheathed her claws as Stormstar ordered her away.

"She smells as bad as otter dung," the tom rumbled, and he looked at his father. "You are becoming a lifeless tom, Stormstar."

Stormstar flinched. "My son, do not call me that-"

"If you let her slam ma's kits one more time we are voting and we will outcast you to ShadowClan. Ill even do it myself!"

"And me," the large build of Lionwing almost made Stormstar look smaller.

"She is having my kits! Theyre going to be healthy! You wouldnt do anything to ruin that, would you?"

"Im healthy," Lionwing growled. "And Flowerflutter is getting better and Sparrowkit and Treekit dont have it."

"If they dont Ill eventually kill Treekit," Stormstar rasped. "He isnt going further than my second so.."

Lionwing has slapped him with her tail like a pregnant queen and took Sparrowkit down the elder slope with Flowerflutter.

\--

"Fathers of the Clan," Lionwing and Flowerflutter murmured in greeting. You could hardly see Crowtalon.

"Morning, my grandkits, my future rulers," Hawkscreech replied. "Has Stormstar threatened again?"

"Yes," Flowerflutter mewed. Sparrowkit ran towards the dark shadows. "He said he would kill Treekit, Hawkscreech!"

"Father Hawkscreech," Lionwing mumbled but fell silent as the elder looked at her.

"We are kin, Lionwing."

"W-"

"If he kills Treekit," Hawkscreech went on, "Stormstar is a dead tom himself."

"And Sunbark's kits?" Flowerflutter asked.

"ShadowClan with her, or they will join the loners," Crowtalon woke but fell back asleep. Lionwing curled up and pulled her brother towards her. 

"Ive hated Sunbark, although she was my early apprentice. She complained I was crazy and thats how I dragged down poor Crowtalon," Hawkscreech sighed.

"Everyone hates that water bug," Riverpebble grumbled as beckoned both Sparrowkit and Flowerflutter.

\--

Sparrowkit inhaled steadily as she bit on the herbs. This was the first  time she didnt cough and Cherrywing purred but then ignored her to help the poor Treekit who was struggling to swallow whole.

Flowerflutter swapped places with her and in the back of her mind she heard Deerkit ask his mother why she had to do it and Mistfire whispered something and they both scurried past.

"Ah, ma, why does the clan share names with all the clans?"

"Ages ago the clans broke up and half of each joined RiverClan. However most of them died after but they had a good spot here and thats how the clans are now even."

"What happens when they die?"

"We take them all the way to the great ocean clans and clans away and we let them float their way to StarClan and this is why all RiverClan cats must swim." Cherrywing shrugged and Deerkit came in

His stride was a little uneven but it was like a deer. Sparrowkit squeaked. "I know your warrior name! Deerstride!"

"That would be great, wouldnt it, Deerkit?" Mistfire blinked at her son.

"I mean it sounds great but.. Thats lame and its coming from a sick kit."

"You have balls, Deerkit, but remember youre also a sick kit." Riverpebble shook his head sadly. "Have you thought of becoming a medicine cat?"

"And miss out on a family?" Deerkit demanded.

"Youre almost six moons but youre too young for a family of your own," Mistfire hushed him and both of them trotted off.

\--

Sparrowkit rolled over and Treekit rested on her this time. Cherrywing was aloud to take the nest to the front of the den because Riverpebble was out.

"Mm, why cant Deerkit be a warrior, ma?" Treekit asked drowsily. 

"You cannot share this, but he was a kittypet with Mistfire. He was taken to the cutter and his underbelly was attacked by twolegs and he had his claws wrenched out by their tools." Cherrywing pulled her kits closer. "This wont happen to you, ever. I promise you."


	3. Chapter 3

Stormstar eyed the cats that walked around the clearing. Sparrowkit trotted up to the elders den and looked down into it.

"F-Fathers of the Clan? Can you come watch?"

And she slid back as Crowtalon was pushed out by Hawkscreech, his ingrown claws hooking into the ground.

"We were preparing, Sparrowkit," the black tom purred.

The tabby kit smiled and she ran over to where her mother and her siblings were talking.

"I hope the deputy gets one of them," Flowerflutter looked at Lionwing who smiled gently.

"Kin cannot mentor kin."

"But dear Lionwing," Hawkscreech rasped as he sat with them. "Ages ago, Crowtalon was trained by his elder."

"Was he the first Father?" Treekit asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"No, me and Hawkscreech were. We were the first cats that had raised almost a full family tree as a tom couple."

"May all cats old enough to do acts of the four clans gather beneath to hear my words."

The cats lifted their heads. Deerkit dashed out of the den with Mistfire trying to catch up with him.

"Today we celebrate the apprenticeship of four apprentices," Stormstar looked ahead over Sparrowkit's family as Riverpebble slid out of his den. "Sparrowkit, Treekit, Bonekit and Shadowkit."

"And me?" Deerkit cried. Sparrowkit frowned as Mistfire looked away.

Stormstar ignored him. And with a flick of his tail the mothers and fathers of the cats pushed their kits up the wet hill where they unskilfully unsheathed their claws to hang on. "We thank StarClan for these healthy kits," the Tom glared at Cherrywing and Flowerflutter hissed. "And now I shall announce our mentors and names."

The bulky tom looked to Shadowkit and Bonekit. Both were the best of friends as their mothers were and their mothers as well. ShadowClan blood.

"Bonekit, your mentor shall be Mistfire as she leaves the nursery tonight." Stormstar ignored Deerkit's painful squirm. "And Shadowkit, you will have Cherrywing as she may retire soon."

"Fool," Bonekit's father, Snakewind, hissed.

"Treekit, I'll give you Sunbark as your mentor," Stormstar couldn't hide his devilish grin from his first family, "and Sparrowkit may have Lionwing. Please cheer for these new apprentices."

As Cherrywing, Mistfire, Lionwing and Sunbark walked up the wet slope, Lionwing having to help her mother up as she kept sliding.

Everyone cheered and Hawkscreech's meow cut through the air, like it always had moons ago. Flowerflutter purred as he seemed to remember the yowl cut through the air when he was a kit and when the tabby tom charged through the night river.

Riverpebble stalked up the slope and Mistfire meowed for Deerkit who let out an agonised cry. "One more ceremony. For our new medicine cat apprentice."

"I don't want this!" The male hissed, but one of the other elders, Heatherface, who moved in a moon ago, picked him up and jumped up the wet slope. 

"Unsheath your claws," Stormstar mumbled and Mistfire quickly passed over to him, taking him from the beautiful elder and holding him in her paws. "Go."

"StarClan, I ask you to accept dear Deerkit as my apprentice to train under your light," Riverpebble breathed as a breeze touched his shoulder, "Milkbloom approves."

"Ma, who is Milkbloom?" Treekit spoke and Sunbark laughed and Cherrywing hissed before coming towards her son. 

"She was the mentor of Riverpebble after she gave birth to her kit, Mistfire. She was old and StarClan decided that she was to be the medicine cat and Riverpebble wanted to learn from her."

"Deerkit, you shall know learn from me," Riverpebble took Deerkit and dragged him down the slope.

\--

Sparrowpaw yawned, and beside her Treepaw purred in his sleep. The territory was beautiful and the lakes to swim in were amazing. 

Lionwing sat beside the two new apprentices and rested her head down. "Ma wasn't born to Hawkscreech and Crowtalon. It would be impossible."

"Eh?" Treepaw blinked in confusion.

"Hawkscreech's youngest sister had given birth before getting drowned by a cat of WindClan. Her name was Sparrowlake. Cherrywing was the only kit she had left in the nursery."

"Father Hawkscreech said I was named after them."

"Them as in the birds," Lionwing yawned. "Hawkscreech didn't even know Cherrywing was a thing and he was already mates with Crowtalon and they raised her. She knows this." The big cat got up and licked the head of both her siblings. 

\--

Hawkscreech lay wheezing in the middle of camp. Crowtalon slept next to him as Riverpebble sniffed his paws. The old tabby smiled as he heard a honey sweet voice.

Crowtalon woke up at his soft purr and Riverpebble laughed. The three toms listened as a glow alerted them. A silver outline of a small cat came towards them.

"Sparrowlake," Crowtalon began.

The small cat flicked her tail. "You have taken are of my brother well, and you are now a father of my kit and the whole clan," a tear came off her cheek. "Thank you."

"I love Crowtalon, and I'm glad we sit here."

Sparrowlake sniffed and sat before them. An older cat, Silentstar, appeared beside her.

"I never thought my son of ThunderClan would join with a son of WindClan to join a river clan," the cat began as she saw her mate, Cinderfire join them.

"Cherrywing is a great cat and she will bring our family to live on, unlike that rat, Stormstar."

Riverpebble said nothing as Mistfire came out of her den. Her eyes light with the spirits of StarClan. "Hey, brother, where is Milkbloom?"

Riverpebble grinned as Milkbloom's starry paw stepped over his tail. But his mother wasn't smiling.

"Your son and niece shall fall from tree," Milkbloom's hard clan language cracked, "and give birth to doe and magpie who join force of stars."

Hawkscreech closed his eyes. "Milk of the Bloomed flower, I do not understand your tribe talk."

"I walk with stars and mate," Milkbloom rubbed against a tom who had died before her in his early warrior days.

"This involve you," the tom glared at the family of Hawkscreech, "a chirp of sparrow kill branch as heavy deer fall. Heavy see he has kit who has jump or doe and swoop of magpie."

Then the sky was dark. And the three toms turned around to see Sundark waking, liking her shiny claws.


	5. Chapter 5

Riverpebble's den was blocked off this morning. It was leaf-bare and Mistfire hacked and Flowerflutter lay unconscious for the afternoons.

 

Lionwing dragged her tail over Sparrowpaw's spine, her eyes full as she hoped her brother would live through the cold snow.

Sparrowpaw wished the same. Lionwing had been born separately to Flowerflutter but she knew that they should've been born in the same litter as Flowerflutter and the first Treepaw came a sunrise later.

Lionwing looked up at the sky. She wished to StarClan, and then they both went out.

\--

"Be cautious, Sparrowpaw. The river will be calm for the remainder of the clear snowy skies."

"I know, I have been training for two and a half moons," Sparrowpaw scoffed as she slid herself into the water. She turned her head to watch Lionwing follow her, the big cat's slightly bigger stomach following.

For the rest of the afternoon they fished.

\--

It was close to sun down now and it had began to storm. The rain came lightly, but then Lionwing decided to exit as it grew heavier. 

As the waves began to crash, the deputy swam towards the surface,  dragging down reeds as she pulled herself out. She quickly turned around however as Sparrowpaw started coughing, sliding away almost instantly.

Lionwing dashed after the apprentice almost at once, her legs kicking against her stomach as she grabbed Sparrowpaw, pushing her against the rocks and rubble. Then almost at once the rain grew harder and lightning strikes split across the sky hidden by snow. 

And Sparrowpaw slipped, hearing nothing but Lionwing's distant yowls.

\--

The rain still washed at the ground, heavy.

Sparrowpaw felt a strange lick rub her face and her head, another one down her back, and a strange scent filling her nose.

"StarClan is mad, ShadowClan must've killed another cat who roamed," a soft, polite voice said, as Sparrowpaw felt dry down her spine. She heard paws padding away.

"Shame, isn't it? To think we were once a kittypet or a clan from the mountains, then to see them killing a possible family member," A smooth voice replied.

A tail as soft and smooth as silk pulled Sparrowpaw to a cat's stomach. It scented of milk.

Then the voice broke into a purr as Sparrowpaw's eyes opened.

"Ah, she has awoken, Dandelionbush."

"Welcome to ThunderClan, little one."

Ah. Sparrowpaw's eyes opened wide, and her fur began to bristle, but the cat she lay next to locked it back.

"I won't hurt you, neither will Raccoontail. Our brother rescued you, and he's the deputy, serving our mother," The soft voice, assumed Dandelionbush's, rambled.

"Don't," Raccoontail, or so Sparrowpaw believed, murmured.

"I'm in Thunder.. Clan?"

"Why yes, I'm Raccoontail," the cat Sparrowpaw thought scented of milk, introduced herself. "That's Dandelionbush, our medicine cat."

Dandelionbush sat beside her sister. "We found you washed up on the riverbank. Well, our brother did. It's storming pretty hard and it was beginning to flood, so you're here."

Sparrowpaw blinked in uncertainty. These two she-cats seemed nice but what if this was a trick?

"Ma," a tiny voice squeaked. A tabby kit waltzed in, his paws squishing against the wet floor of the den. "I'm hungry."

"Wait a bit, dear," Raccoontail purred. "We're tending to this half drowned kit."

"I'm an apprentice," Sparrowpaw said drowsily, her voice sounding sick in her heard, "two and a half moons of training."

Silentkit climbed over his mother's thick tail, rolling lightly over Sparrowpaw's tail. Raccoontail chuckled as the kit began sucking, but falling asleep.

"Who are you, young one?" Dandelionbush asked quietly, ignoring the questioned glance she got from Raccoontail.

"Sparrowpaw," the she-cat yawned, rolling on her side, taking caution of the small tabby kit. "I've never had milk before."

Raccoontail rested her head and her eyes looked at Silentkit before pushing him over a bit. "Is your mother sick?"

"Was," Sparrowpaw fell forward towards the warm cat's stomach. Raccoontail nodded, and the apprentice attempted to taste Te savoury she had always wanted before falling sleep.

\--

"I thought she was an apprentice, but she's very lazy," a voice boomed. "Silentkit, stop."

An injured squeak told the half awake Sparrowpaw Silentkit fell off somewhere.

"Goodness me, Wolfear. She's away from her clan, her family," Raccoontail hissed, and Sparrowpaw longed the warmth of her fur.

Sparrowpaw stumbled to her paws, and as she turned her head she saw a tom with pointed ears, scars and tears visible within them. His ear flicked.

"This is our deputy, Sparrowpaw," Raccoontail blinked at her brother. "He's basically the dumbest mouse."

As the two started batting each other, Dandelionbush stepped over Sparrowpaw. "Is there anything for her to eat?"

"Just a scrap from something," a new voice called from a Tom with unusual ragged markings. He dropped a skinny mouse and kicked it over to Sparrowpaw.

"Thank you," the she-cat breathed, leaning down and taking a bite out of it. She shrugged her shoulders. "Not bad for what RiverClan says it is."

"I told you it's her, Dandelionbush spat towards Wolfear.


End file.
